


【朱白】空白黑鸟

by EnticE_o3o



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnticE_o3o/pseuds/EnticE_o3o
Summary: *720贺文*4000+*好久没开车不熟练了*飞鸟症





	【朱白】空白黑鸟

飞鸟症

一个很老的梗

军人居X宇航员北

0.

一个人在外太空的时候会想些什么？

周围的一切都静谧无声，一片黑色笼罩了整个世界万物，当失去赖以生存的万有引力，放任自己全身心的器官漂浮在飞船船舱内，透过眼前巨大的加厚特质玻璃，看到地球上看不见的光景。

1.

这是白宇被困在外太空的第一天。

正准备返航的时候从远处飞来的陨石一下子划破了飞船外壳，擦损了中继卫星的芯片，出舱服氧气含量远远无法达到他前往那个地方所需要的全部时间。

白宇坐在船舱内，看不出有什么神色，只是很安静地坐着。原本想拿手去按动一个按钮，没想到因为肌肉无法控制的抽搐和颤抖，锋利尖锐的按键侧边一下子划破了他的指尖。

没有万有引力，红色的血液狰狞恐怖的团成球状物，漂浮在船舱内部的空气里。

“靠。”

低声咒骂了一句，白宇团紧几乎已经感觉不到任何疼痛的手指，痛觉神经似乎已经被全部麻痹，人的五感系统在外太空似乎失了灵。

看着血珠不停地从伤口处翻滚出来，一点点地在舱内白光的照耀下慢慢被稀释成充满肉感的粉红色，透过小的可以的珠子，隐隐约约可以看见地球的轮廓。

白色云雾般的飞鸟从那个小的可以的伤口颤巍着飞出去，直接穿透了眼前那么厚的玻璃舱，消散在虚无缥缈的宇宙深处。

2.

他想起来了几天之前的出征仪式。

很多媒体人举着长枪短炮对着他，镁光灯不停地闪耀，伴随着铺天盖地的咔嚓声，人们问他：

“您的家人呢？为什么这么重要的时刻没有出现？”

家人。

我哪里来的家人可以谈。

白宇勉强在全国直播的观众面前扯出一个微笑。

自己是个孤儿这种事情，早在他入局的时候就被局长和考官安置好了。资料这种东西，只要知道的人不多，很方便就能封口。  


可是白宇期待的不是他那所谓的把他丢进孤儿院的混账父亲，而是朱一龙。

只要念叨念及这个名字，他的心脏总会没来由的触动，牵动来自内心深处最隐秘的痛觉神经，一点点拉扯着人为数不多的理智。

3.

那个时候才是高中。

白宇还没有决定去到什么方向，将来学习什么专业。他漠然地接受了这一切，觉得听天由命，等高考结束了再去想这些事情。

成熟稳重四个字向来和他不搭边，在这所基本要被学傻的学校里，他难得的没有被这等教育方式荼毒。

主任很看重他，他是最有希望考上省状元的学生。

可惜他吊儿郎当。

直到朱一龙在高三那年破格转学过来，白宇才觉得自己的生活里多了些色彩。  


朱一龙长的实在是太好看了。

他和朱一龙不是一个班级的学生，每次下课他都往隔壁跑，久而久之便和他龙哥熟络了起来。

4.

白宇第一次知道自己患有飞鸟症的时候是在一个寒冬的傍晚。重点中学抓得紧，又是冬天，五六点钟的样子天已经全黑，校园里为了节省电费，路灯只打开了零散细碎的一小半。

他不小心摔跤了。

即使是在黑夜里，借着昏暗的灯光，可以看清膝盖上渗出的那些血丝，被寒风一吹，更加冷冽疼痛入骨。

然后，从细碎的伤口处飞出来了两三只黑色的雾状的鸟。

黑鸟？

它们仅仅是扑棱了两三下翅膀就消失在了茫茫夜色里。

5.

电脑还停留在搜索的页面。

“飞鸟症”。

6.

白宇很快的接受了这个事实，他不置可否。

笑话。

我怎么可能自杀呢？

我怎么可能会暗恋一个人呢？

7.

事情的变故发生在某个夜晚。

下了晚自习，第二天是周末，这次主任破例让同学们回家休息一天半的时间。

白宇无家可回。

令他吃惊的是，原以为只有自己一个人留在学校，结果却看见了朱一龙也留在校园里面。

“龙哥！”

“龙哥你也不回去啊。”

“嗯。”

朱一龙的声音本来就有点清冷，在周遭寒冬的加成之下，更加清冽动人。

“今晚可以看见流星雨。”

“白宇。”

“我想做宇航员。”

7.

干柴烈火。

不知道是谁先在看完几乎看不着什么的微弱流星回到宿舍之后吻了对方。

“小白，我喜欢你。”

“好久好久了。”

两个人都还是高中生的青涩年纪，除了以前躲在被窝里背着成年人看过几分钟见不得人的东西之外，实战经验都为零。

朱一龙颤颤巍巍地用手指附上白宇挺俏白嫩的屁股蛋儿。诶，真的没有见过有哪个男孩子被衣服隐藏住的肌肤是这样诱人白皙。

“小白，你是女孩子吗？”

“龙哥…唔…你你你别逗我了…嗯。”

“可是你真的好白啊。”

“嗯…滚啦。”

大概是牵扯到了前两天新摔出来的伤口，疼痛从左边膝盖里丝丝缕缕冒出来的疼感，更加放大了白宇的感官，几乎在一瞬间，朱一龙就看见白宇那小东西一下子立了起来。

“小白，那么激动？”

朱一龙一边打趣，一边伸手沾了些从白宇前端冒出来的液体，均匀涂抹在手指上九塞进了白宇身后那个颤抖着的穴口。

“嗯！”

白宇几乎一下子绞紧了括约肌，就听见朱一龙“嘶”了一声。

“小白，放轻松一点。”  


等到朱一龙三根手指已经能够畅通无阻地在白宇高热的甬道里滑动扩张的时候，小孩儿已经发泄出来一次了，点点斑白就这么飞溅出来，落在了枕头被套上面。

他的眼角落了红。

显得他整个人更加娇媚多情。

肠道里已经自动分泌出诱人的汁水，一张一合地邀请朱一龙捅进去。

“哥哥...嗯...可以...可以了...”

他的声线带了些特殊的小勾，整个人都软了下来，动情地呻吟着让朱一龙进来。

等到朱一龙终于把他憋的涨红的东西捅进去的时候，白宇那一截儿小腰往上弹了一下。

也许是朱一龙天赋异禀，也许是他运气好，一进去就戳到了让白宇几乎立刻颤抖着身子和声音射出来的位置。

高热的肠道被捅地夹着朱一龙的东西死紧，源源不断的快感从深处蔓延出来，白宇的呻吟也一声比一声婉转动人。他第一次知道自己身后这条地方可以敏感成这样，朱一龙阴茎上凸起的形状，他甚至可以直接用后穴感受出来。前列腺的那块应该已经被人顶到肿了，每次随着那人的动作，撞到这块软肉，都让白宇更多甜腻的呻吟兜不住地从那张已经被自己咬到红艳的嘴唇里溢出来。

他已经有些恍惚，除了两个人交缠的四肢和耳边充斥的温热气息之外，漆黑一团的寝室里因为他们的动作而发出声音的床板被无限放大。

“哥哥…唔…”

白宇已经被连番几次的刺激激到眼角带了泪水，加深了原本眼尾就带的浅粉色，勾勒出更加鲜艳亮丽的红。

诱人。

娇媚。

白宇胸前的那两小点早就在过度的刺激之下站立了起来，带着极具诱惑性的意味，变成了几乎称得上是猩红的颜色。朱一龙伸手稍微加重了点力气，指尖捏起其中一颗，就感觉到下腹一阵湿润，白宇已经攀上了又一次高潮。

“哥哥……别…别动那里…嗯…

后穴随着前端的高潮释放一下子锁紧，将朱一龙那根傲人的东西逼迫地进退两难。他可以感觉到肠道深处在他不停的抽插之下逐渐变得爽滑湿软，开始自动分泌清甜液体的肠道随着他抽插的动作已经产生了咕啾咕啾的水声，白色的泡沫在被阴囊撞击到红肿的穴口堆积，一白一红，反差极大的同时给人一种淫荡的错觉来。

白宇的整个身子已经通红，湿润的双眼就这么盯着身上的人看。

完蛋了。

他龙哥真好看啊。

双腿随着人抽插的动作环住了朱一龙的腰，手臂也伸上去环住人的脖子，将整个身体拉进。其实神志已经不太清醒，但是白宇在发出悦人的呻吟的同时凑近朱一龙的耳边，含糊不清地说：

“龙哥…嗯…我…我有飞鸟症…”

  
8.

  
“你想过自杀吗？”

“没有。”

“那就没有关系啊小傻瓜。”

  
9.

刺耳的警报声。

拉回了白宇繁杂的思绪。

那晚上之后，他和朱一龙便再没有了交集。也许是没有那份勇气，互相退避之间，不知不觉中筑起了一道隔阂。

朱一龙并没有成为宇航员。

而是在高三那年的夏天去参了军。

“哥哥…为什么？不是说好做宇航员的吗？”

一年的时间，白宇第一次拨通了朱一龙的电话，流着泪颤抖地快要捏不住手机。你知道为了你，我强迫自己上了离心机，强迫自己做了好多好多我以前最最讨厌的事情，每次一个人的时候都快要压抑不住肠胃里泛起的反胃感，这些…我都忍下来了。

可是你呢。

心里从来都没有我。  


他见过朱一龙穿军装的样子。

鬓角剃了。

显得本就好看的脸部轮廓多了几分凌厉。

军装很衬他，合体地贴合在他身上，更加英姿飒爽。

哥哥。

你去保家卫国了，能不能来保护保护我千疮百孔的心啊。  


10.

白鸟。

飞出的终于是白色的鸟了。

我果然是要死掉了吗。

变成太空垃圾，千万亿年都漂浮在外太空里。

朱一龙看见这些白鸟，会知道是他吗？

我…我还有好多好多的事情想要和哥哥去做。

我想回到地球上。

爸爸说，永远不认输。

我不会放弃。

我还没有让你知道我的心意。

我敢保证就凭你那木鱼脑子肯定想不到这些鸟是我。

  
11.

接受采访。

他瘫在医护椅上，看着前方黑漆漆的摄像头，用余光去寻找那个人。

他在奢求什么呢？明知道军人平时训练有多苦有多痛，怎么可能请假出来呢。

“小白！”

12.

“你没事…你没事了…”

朱一龙整个人几乎都伏在白宇身上，俗话说男儿有泪不轻弹，但是白宇可以感觉到朱一龙肩膀的颤抖和细微的泣声。

“龙…龙哥你，你别哭啊。”

“小白…”

“我看见白鸟的时候快要疯了。”

“我以为我再也见不到你了。”

13.

“你知道我暗恋你？”

14.

傻瓜。

那天晚上你的所有表情所有动作都已经清楚地告诉我答案了。

军人很伟大。

我只是为了保护你。

你却为了我随口的一句话真做了宇航员。你说你傻不傻。

15.

想为我摘星星？

嗯。  


  
16.

“白宇你能不能照顾好自己！”

远在偏远地区训练的朱一龙就这么浪费了自己宝贵的通话时间冲着那头一声吼。

“龙哥？我照顾自己照顾的可好了…而且我觉得我飞鸟症已经好了，好久没看见那些小鸟了。”

“那是因为你心心念念的黑鸟出现在我这里来了！你给我老老实实地说你到底哪里受伤了？”

“！”

“龙哥我还要训练拜拜啊！”

“白…！”

该死。

不过也挺好。

你有没有受伤我都能知道。  


保护不好自己没关系，等我来保护你。

  
17.

“哥哥我给你摘星星好不好啊？”

18.

“你得给我摘一辈子。”

fin.终于写完了  



End file.
